The Diary of Bella Swan 21 years and a quarter
by prattster666
Summary: Bella is invited to a very high class New Years eve party. Who will she meet there? What will happen? Anything can happen, expecially with the meddling Pixie around. AU, All Human.  All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer
1. The Pixie

Diary of Bella Swan 21 ¼ years

Dec 31st 2010

Wow! I...ME...Bella "Clumsy ass" Swan has been invited to the most amazing New Year Eve party ever! Well, I reckon it will be. Not that I have actually seen the place yet!

Right...let's start at the beginning. Alice Cullen is on my English course at Northumbria University, Newcastle, United Kingdom. She is the craziest pixie I know! She has been my best friend for about three months, well, since we started university together. She realised that I was staying in Newcastle for Christmas, not travelling back to Charlie's, and decided to take matters into her own hands. Charlie is my Dad, he is basically the male version of me, and we get on well. We are both quiet but still enjoy each others' company. Sue, his wife and my long suffering step mother, is awesome! She is so sweet and nice and would do anything for any one. This was the first time I would be away for Christmas due to work commitments. Sue made sure everything was sent up to me though, from their home in Leeds. Since Renee passed on when I was 10 (yeah still can't say the D word) Sue has made a big deal out of Christmas. She is the complete opposite of Charlie but they are just sooooo right together. Seth, the little step brother, is desperate for me to date his cousin Jake. That, however, ain't gonna happen as he is way too obsessed with Ness! Ness, or Vanessa as she is actually called, is a family friend and Jake has had a thing for her pretty much since I met him when I was 10 and we moved to Leeds! God knows how long it had been going on before then?

Anyway...I was working in the Hotel over the Christmas period when I saw Alice with her Mum. She was most disgusted that I had to work and demanded that I should go to their New Year's party at Wynyard. Wynyard is a SUPER posh estate near Newcastle. So I immediately thanked her for her offer and declined politely. The damn pixie that she is, wouldn't take no for an answer and proceeded to speak to my boss, Lauren. I was owed boat loads of holiday so begrudgingly, Lauren granted me a week off starting yesterday, 30th Dec 2010.

Yesterday...

30th Dec 2010

_**Hey Bella...Meeting in town, Jane Norman, 11.30, U need a dress 4 2moro! Pixie x x**_

I woke up to the sound of Barbie Girl, the Pixie's ring tone! I sat up, found my phone shoved under my pillow and found the text. I quickly replied that I would be there. I learnt early on that it was completely pointless to argue with her. However, if I had known the horrific experience I was about to be subjected to I would have at least attempted to argue.

What you must remember is I am NOT a Jane Norman, designer, kind of girl. I am a couple of sizes larger than Jane Norman, which I typically term a dead shop – for people who are super skinny, therefore I was not looking forward to going in, let alone trying anything on. I tried to point this out to the Pixie. Tried being the operative word.

"Ali, you do realise I am way too big to be tryin' on anything in here? Don't you?" I muttered.

"Bella, you will clearly fit into anything I pick out!" exclaimed Alice

An hour later and Ali had admitted defeat in Jane Norman, apparently the sizes were fine, and it was the shape of the dresses that were an issue. Mhmmm...heard that before! So we moved onto other "dead shops" like Oasis, Mango and Monsoon. Until I flat out refused to go anywhere else that would have ridiculous sizes. We decided to head to New Look, yes not very upper class but at least they cater for my size! Within 10 minutes I was sorted! A black sequins bandeau dress with a full skirt of purples and blues. Very pretty, even if I do say so myself. Why we didn't start there was anybody's guess? So after 4 hours we had a dress, which apparently needed shoes and a bag? I don't do new shoes; I have a pair of "going out" shoes in black with a matching bag that suits every outfit. However, this was completely unacceptable?

"Belllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! You cannot turn up to this party without new shoes! It is completely against the law! Anyways this is your Christmas present from me! New shoes and matching bag! So there can be no arguments! You will LOVE them, I promise."

Begrudgingly, I continued to wander around Eldon square with the demon shopper herself, Alice Cullen! We finally found some gorgeous shoes, patent leather and matching chain mail bag. They were very beautiful, with a kitten heel so I wouldn't injure myself too badly if and when I fell over in them. They had a dainty bow on the front that matched my dress completely.

Alice was pleased with her shopping excursion, more so than I was and demanded that I turn up to her house early with my overnight bag and ready to be made up. I went back to my flat absolutely goosed! I made something to eat and crawled back into bed. How Alice does that regularly is beyond me.

Dec 31st 2010 5pm

Ok...So am shitting my pants! I am kind of ready, well I've been in the shower and threw on my scruffs to drive over to Wynyard. Feeling a bit self conscious as my car is ancient. It used to be my Granddad's and I was given it when he was too old to keep driving. Needless to say that it is not in very good condition. Anyways, I'm in the car, overnight bag and garment bag at the ready. I am a little scared of meeting Alice's family; I know she is the only girl of three children. Apparently her brothers are likely to turn up but it's not definite. Also her Mum and Dad are well, rich? Intimidating? I've only seen them in passing and they both look like older models! Bloody Hell Swan, what have you got yourself into?

Also, there is always the issue of putting myself on my backside! That happens without the help of alcohol and kitten heels! Ohmygod! What am I thinking? Maybe I should go home? Just as I decide that is what I am going to do, I hear Barbie Girl go off. Grrrrrrrrrrrr! I pull over and answer my phone quickly.

"Hey Pixie, Whats up?" I try and ask calmly.

"You are NOT to turn around, you are nearly here! See you in 15 minutes! Love ya!"

Fucking hell, how did she know? God she must be tracking me with GPS or something!

Fifteen minutes later and I pull up to the biggest house I have ever seen! Bloody hell! How many people live here? I really didn't want to leave 'The Banger' (Granddad's lovingly named car) around the front. As Alice flew down the front steps, she motioned for me to pull around the back. Relieved, I followed her around to the garage. As I got out she gave me a huge hug as if she hadn't seen me for ages!

"Alice, my darling Pixie, I only saw you yesterday!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know but I wasn't sure if you were going to come?" explained Alice. I immediately felt bad; I reassured her that I was going to come to the party regardless because I had promised her that I would. After that, we made our way through the garage into the house, up the stairs and into Alice's bedroom.

She had everything possible to inflict pain on me for the next 2 hours! Straightners, curlers, and things I couldn't even name. I felt like a freak as I sat in front of her while she, "worked" she called it, "tortured" I called it. Half way through I was put in my dress so I wouldn't ruin my hair or make-up. So far so good!

When we were primped, fixed and painted we headed downstairs to the main room. It was unbelievable! The house/mansion was beautiful. It was all creams and browns. There was a gigantic dance floor set up next to a bar and small tables around the dance floor to sit and chat at.

I carefully walked down the stairs and was introduced to Esme and Carlisle, who are Alice's parents. They were very nice and seemed very down to earth. Esme asked me about my English course, which she seemed very interested in. Carlisle was asking me about life in Leeds, having only lived in a city; he was also quite interested in Charlie and Sue. After speaking with them, I was given a glass of rose wine by Alice. I was then introduced to Rose and Emmet. Emmet was Alice's oldest brother at 28. Rose was his fiancée and I was a bit intimidated by her. She seemed nice but I could feel a bit of an undercurrent, like she could be quite harsh if I got on the wrong side of her. We made small talk as the house began to fill with the other party goers.

Alice stayed with me so I didn't feel uncomfortable. However, the more rose wine I drank the more comfortable I began to feel. At about 10:30pm Alice disappeared when two tall men entered the house. I couldn't see very much only the tops of their heads. One was blonde and one had copper coloured hair, just like Esme, so he had to be the other brother.


	2. FilterMIA!

**_Hey Peoples, this is my first fan-fic and I would appreciate comments etc. Constructive preferably. There is some hints of citrus in this chapter...Enjoy!_**

31st Dec 2010

10:30pm

I watched from the side of the dance floor as the two tall men walked around the room. Emmet came over at that point.

"Hey Tink" winked Emmet.

"Tink? Are you kidding?" I asked as I laughed out loud. "I am not sure I can classify as a dainty fairy!"

"Well, tough! You will always be Tink to me now! You have been christened," Emmet said laughing. He had the biggest booming laugh I have ever heard! Emmet explained that the blonde was Jasper, who was Alice's boyfriend and had been for 3 years, and the copper haired man was Edward, his little brother who was 24. Apparently, Jasper and Edward are and have been best friends since the beginning of time. Well, when they started Nursery together and Alice has been in love with Jasper since she could say his name. Well, that makes my past relationship pale into insignificance...as it bloody should as it was a fucking sham! That however, is definitely another story.

I watched as Edward moved around the room and greeted several different people. I was beginning to stare so I forced myself to move before I got caught. Unbeknownst to me, I managed to walk straight into Jasper. I muttered who I was as Alice came over to us. She introduced me to Jasper.

"Hey there gorgeous...something caught your eye?" asked Jasper

"Erm...um...what? Nope!" I blushed from my head to my feet, such a great reaction, which I have never grown out of unfortunately. Jasper had clearly caught me staring at Edward. Alice also knew by the smirk on her face. To my complete horror, I saw Edward on his way over. I quickly drained my glass and left Alice and Jasper to find a refill.

On my way back towards Emmet and Rose, I wasn't watching where I was going, and walked straight into a solid wall of muscle. As I looked up, I realised I had walked straight into Edward.

"Hi, erm...I'm sorry! I am such a klutz and wasn't watching where I was going!" I explained quickly.

"Not a problem, I wasn't watching either." Edward smiled a crooked panty wetting smile and I knew a change in panties was going to be needed by the end of the night! If not before. I attempted to shuffle around him to avoid making a bigger fool of myself. Well done Swan, great first impression as always!

However, that plan was thwarted by Alice. Fucking Pixie! She was meddling, I could feel it. She started to introduce me to her brother. Explaining I was on her English course at Uni, hadn't gone home for the holiday and was single! WHAT! I practically choked on my wine, causing Edward to reach out and rub my back. A jolt of electricity passed through me at his touch. I moved to step back and away from the embarrassment that is my life. I proceeded to walk backwards into Jasper and send the drinks he was carrying flying into the air.

"Oh! For the love of God!" I muttered to myself. "I'm gonna go stand over by that wall so that I can't cause any more problems!" I shouted over my shoulder to no-one in particular. I stood by the wall for several minutes', people watching and finishing my wine. I failed to notice that Edward had crept up beside me. "See anything that interests you?"

"Erm...not really," _you weren't in my line of vision_ I thought to myself.

Edward began to chuckle. Really? What did I say that was so funny? I wondered to myself.

"What you actually said was that I wasn't in your line of vision, which is what was funny!" He explained to me.

"Oh! For fucks sake! That's it; I have officially had enough of this party because my filter is clearly missing!" I ranted away to myself although Edward could still hear me.

"Nope, you're going nowhere! This is far too entertaining for me to just let you go!" Edward said as he reached to grab my arm so that I couldn't go anywhere. Then he pulled out the crooked smile.

_Yep, that will keep me rooted to the spot, the panty wetting smile!_

Edwards face suddenly began to flush.

Oh FUCK!

"I said that out loud didn't I?" I asked timidly.

"Erm...something about being rooted to the spot?" He explained.

"Yeh well I know you heard the rest as well then! Huh! And yes, I was telling the truth!" _There, what ya gonna do now? _Naughty Bella was out to play, due to the wine consumption that had taken place all night. I like her a lot most of the time, other times she is a nightmare! This could be very interesting.

Edward moved closer to me and pinned me against the wall. As I had heels on, I came up to just under his chin.

"I think I must investigate this issue myself," and he added a crooked smile for good measure. I moaned quietly. He ran his hands up the outside of my legs. He reached the suspender clasp and moaned.

"Why are you wearing stockings and suspenders?" Edward asked huskily.

"Alice...dress up Bella day apparently"

"Hmmmm, so Alice got to dress Bella, who gets to undress Bella?" asked a raspy voice near my ear.

"Erm...Bella?" I mumbled.

"Nope...not Bella," groaned Edward.

"Erm...Edward?" I asked.

"Damn right baby!" chuckled Edward. All the while, his hands were moving dangerously close to my panties. Ever so quickly he rubbed my clit through my panties. I had to stifle a groan.

All of a sudden, the pressure was removed. Huh? What happened? Then I realised who was approaching us, Edward's dad, Carlisle. Edward spoke to him while I tried to ignore what had just happened and focussed on my drink. I tried to discretely leave them talking but felt Edwards hand on my arm. Carlisle noticed this and made an excuse to go and find Esme. I felt guilty about interrupting his time with his father but he assured me he was home for a bit so that would be fine.

"I think I need to go up to bed Edward, I am really quite tired," I whispered in his ear. _Yeh and I have unfinished business to attend to!_ By the look on his face the filter was still MIA!

"Erm...you can't go yet, it's two minutes to midnight! You must see the New Year in, I insist," Edward demanded.

So I stood and waited, all the while watching the panty wetting smile and feeling said panties getting wetter by the second. At the stroke of midnight Edward leaned down and kissed me. Oh My GOD! It was the best kiss I had ever had. However, it was over much too quickly and Edward was whisked off to wish the others Happy New Year. I, in turn, spoke to Alice, Jasper, Em and Rose. They all asked about Edward, I said he kissed me Happy New Year as I was stood next to him. Alice knew something was going on by the look on her face but said nothing else.

After the well wishes I excused myself to bed.

"Third room on the right Bella," Alice shouted after me. I nodded my understanding and left.

As soon as I got into the room I ripped off my dress, bra and panties. The suspenders were too much of a nightmare. They would have to wait. The need in my gut was torture. I laid down on the bed and spread my legs. Moving my hand further down to my clit where I began to rub quickly and dip my finger into my pussy. I whimpered at the contact wishing it was another hand. My knees were bent so I could get a better angle. As my orgasm started to build I heard a knock at the door. I slowed my movements slightly and pulled the sheet over my legs and hand. However, I kept contact because it was necessary.

"Bella...Can I come in?"

Edward...oh god, do I want him too? _Hell Yeah!_

Do I want him to see what I'm doing? _Give me another Hell Yeah!_

"It's open" I shouted.

He walked into the room and noticed me immediately, on the bed with the covers thrown over me.

"Whacha doin?" he asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Erm...probably something I shouldn't be but it's all the better now you're here!" I whispered huskily.

He moved closer to the bed while I made my movements beneath the sheet more noticeable. He gulped loudly and continued towards the bed until his knees where touching it and he was right above me.

"Are you...? Erm...what I'm asking is...erm...do you need any help?"

"Not really...well...I would love it erm...you wanna watch?" I managed to get out. All the time I was stroking my clit, in anticipation of his answer. In one swift movement he moved the sheet and could see exactly what I was doing. I heard him growl and saw him palm the front of his bulging jeans.

"That is the most erotic fucking thing I have ever seen! Keep doing it baby, oh god, can I stroke it?" He asked. Who was I to deny this gorgeous man anything? I nodded quickly and his hand replaced mine, he pulled my hand to his mouth and began sucking on the fingers that had been in my pussy. Meanwhile, his strokes were getting rougher, fuck I liked it rough! I began to claw at his jeans so I could get to his dick. It sprang from his jeans and was huge! I began to stroke it with my wet hand. He closed his eyes. I could feel my orgasm building quickly, god I was sooooo horny.

"Ugh...Ed...am...gonna...cum...AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH!" I moaned as I came all over his hand. Within seconds he had come all over my tits. He put his fingers, covered in my cum, into his mouth and licked them clean. Then, he moved to the en suite to get a flannel, and cleaned me up as best he could.

I patted the bed next to me and asked if he wanted to lie down. He did. We continued to touch and pleasure each other throughout the next hour or so, both of us cumming twice more. Until, we both fell asleep, happy and completely spent.

_**Phew...**_


	3. The management!

_**Ok peoples, here is the last installment of this little story, my first fanfic. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have.  
><strong>_

_** As always I own nothing, I just play with the characters sometimes!**_

1st January 2011

8.30am

I woke up far too hot, with a banging head. Why was I so hot? I looked to my left and saw a bronze haired God splayed out against the pillow. Then, I was hit by the flashbacks of last night. OH FUCK! God damn the wine for my bad head and filthy mouth!

I scuttled out of bed and noticed I was naked. Hmmmmm how'd that happen? Oh well, not much I can do now.

_Apart from run the fuck away!_

Ah! I see the filter is back, in a big way! Thanks for all your support last night, I thought to myself. I quickly moved into to the en suite. Got sorted, found my scruffs and got dressed really quickly. I wrote a note to put on the bedside table for when Edward woke up. It was easier for me to give him an out, and not have to ring me. As we both knew, he probably wouldn't do if he had the choice, only out of some obligation to the Pixie.

_Dear Edward_

_Thanks so much for last night! What a great way to start the New Year ;)_

_No doubt I will see you about, probably. _

_Bella x_

Hmmm kiss or no kiss? Leave it, can't find any more paper in my bag. That will have to do! I finished grabbing all my stuff while the man in question slept quietly. He shifted once when I was near the bed, but was definitely still asleep.

I shut the door quietly and bolted down the stairs.

"And where do you think you're going?" said a voice behind me.

FUCK! The Pixie!

"God damn it Ali, you nearly gave me a heart attack! You trying to kill your new best friend?" I whispered annoyed.

"Nope, just wondering what is doing? Where did you disappear to? Where did my big brother disappear to?"

Well, here goes...let's see if I am still shite at lying!

"I went to bed and I saw Em follow Rose just before me, why do you ask?" I muttered while shifting from foot to foot.

_Great idea Swan...what a way to look guilty!_

"Yeah! Whatever, Bell's. Just tell me when you're ready to. So you want any breakfast?" Ali said in a know-it-all voice.

"Nope, gotta get back and phone Charlie and Sue, sorry to party and run." I wandered over to Ali and gave her a big hug. "See ya soon, ok?"

"Yeah, ok...you still have the rest of the week off so, we should shop or coffee or something! I will ring you to sort it. See if we can get Rose or Ange involved eh?" asked Ali sounding happier than she had. All you had to do was mention, no maybe just imply shopping, and she was a happy bunny.

I left then and climbed into 'The Banger'. I tore out of the estate like a bat out of Hell! I drove home far too fast and probably well over the drink-drive limit. I was lucky enough not to get pulled over. I arrived at the flat just over thirty minutes later. I looked at the clock in the kitchen and it was nearly 10am. I phoned Charlie and Sue and said my New Year greetings. Sue asked about the party and I gave her the cliff notes version...excluding Edward amazingly enough. I said my goodbyes about 20 minutes later and went straight to my bed. Stripped to my t-shirt and pants and climbed in.

The next thing I know I could hear 9 to 5 by Dolly Parton blaring from under my pillow...

UGH! Work...

"Hello?" I answered sleepily.

"Hey Bell's." It was Jessica, my manager. "I'm phoning because the new duty manager has turned up and wants to see EVERYBODY who works here today as soon as!"

"Bleurgh...Can't you tell them am out of town or something?" I whined into the phone.

"Well, no, because I kind of gave him a list of who would be available...sorry Bell's. How long will it take you to get in?"

"Give me an hour and I will be there. Do I need to be in uniform or not?"

"Nah probably not, it's just like a meet and greet thing on a 1:1 basis apparently?" explained Jess.

"Right see you soon!" I groaned at Jessica and hung up. It wasn't Jessica's fault but I had been reliving my night before and was enjoying my dreams for once!

An hour later, 2.30pm, I was stood outside the new manager's office waiting to be called in. It had taken ages to decide what to wear. I settled for leggings and a long blue jumper dress.

A voice called me in, it sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. I kept my eyes on the floor and turned to shut the door behind me. As I did I heard a hitch of breath.

Oh Shit! I've pissed him off already!

I looked up from where my eyes were trained on the floor, and found myself staring into the deepest green eyes I had ever seen. Nope, I had seen them before. As I turned around, I was standing face to face with Edward. Hmmm, this will be awkward.

His face look pained, his mouth was in a tight line. No sign of the panty wetting smile anywhere. Well Swan, you were right! He didn't want see you again.

"Hi...again" I said quietly.

"Yeah!...Hi, again" he replied.

I decided to just give him the option of transferring me, and then he wouldn't have any issues to deny or whatever.

"So, if this is entirely too awkward, feel free to send me over to the Durham Hotel. I have a car so it wouldn't be that difficult to get too. I could understand if you didn't want to see me every day." I rushed out in one breath.

Edward moved forward then, and thrust a piece of paper at me.

"I found this, what does this mean Bella?" he asked in a timid voice.

I stared at the note I had written earlier that day. Hmmmm, erm what to do? I decided that I should just tell him the truth.

"Well, I wrote that to explain that I had a fabulous night and by not leaving my number meant you had an out," I answered quickly.

Edward moved closer so we were nearly touching. "Why would I need an out Bella?" he asked smoothly.

"Well...because...erm..." I stammered. "Well, you're you and I'm me, and that's fine and your gorgeous and older and rich and like, run a hotel and I am a chamber maid slash waitress!" I answered completely exasperated that he didn't understand.

"No Bella, what you fail to understand, is that I am extremely interested in you. Your funny, especially with wine, gorgeous and basically perfect!" he explained, in such a way that even I would believe him!

He proceeded to tell me that he had gotten extremely angry this morning, when I wasn't there and read my note. He explained, that he had thought I wasn't interested. How far from the truth he was. Apparently, he had pestered Alice for my phone number and she hadn't given it up. I sent her my silent thanks. She had, however, told him where I worked, having known that he was about to start working there. So, he pulled some strings to get the staff in to say hi.

"I was very specific to Jessica that you should definitely make your way in and take no excuses from you, anyone else, no worries but you, no excuses!" he explained.

"I can't believe you have gone to all this trouble just to see me!" I exclaimed.

"Well, of course I would, I haven't been able to get the picture of you, at my parents house, legs spread and waiting for some assistance, out of my mind" he chuckled and gave me the panty wetting smile. I groaned then.

He moved forward, put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. He then assaulted my lips with the best kiss of my life. When he licked my lips for entrance, I opened my mouth for him. When we were completely air deprived, he pulled away panting.

"Come for lunch with me?"

"Ok" I said breathless. I knew then, that I was forever changed by this beautiful God in front of me. How I had been so lucky I don't know. But here I was, about to start the New Year with a new man. A gorgeous and handsome older man! I had a feeling that this year was going to be a good one, as we walked out of the hotel hand in hand to the nearest restaurant we could find.

_**AN: Again, hope you enjoyed this! Review and let me know what you thought. I am writing a little one-shot at the moment and I am looking for a pre-reader. Anyone interested PM me :O) Thanks again for reading! **_

_**Cat x  
><strong>_


End file.
